Although the number of employed mothers has increased steadily and more LBW infants are surviving the neonatal period, little is known about the effects of mothers' employment on the development of their low birth weight (LBW) children. Since prematurity frequently is associated with developmental delay and the effects of maternal employment are sometimes positive, sometimes negative, it is imperative that we understand the implications of combining these two influence for preschool children. The purpose of this study is 1) to identify the effects of maternal employment status on developmental outcomes for LBW children and a comparison group of full term children; 2) to compare LBW and full term children on these effects at two time points and across time; and 3) to identify the effects of different types of child care arrangements on developmental outcomes. A causal model describing the process by which maternal employment may affect the child is proposed and will be tested with each gestational group using structural equation modelling techniques (LISREL). The endogenous variables of interest are mother's employment attitude/behavior consistency (EA/BC), mother's employment history, family functioning, mother-child relationship, and child development. Exogenous variables include financial status, mother's and husband's/partner's attitudes toward maternal employment, neonatal morbidity, maternal education, and type of child care arrangements. Family functioning is measured with the Feetham Family Functioning Survey and the Dyadic Adjustment Scale. Mother-Child relationship is measured with the Home Observation for Measurement of the Environment scale and the Parenting Stress Index. The Kaufman Assessment Battery for Children, the Child Behavior Checklist, and the Peabody Picture Vocabulary Test-Revised will be used to measure child development. Three cohorts of 130 LBW children each ages 3,4, and 5 who were born at less than 36 weeks gestation, had birthweights of less than 2500 grams, and who were appropriate for gestational age will be recruited from two Level III NICUs (N=390). Three cohorts of 130 full term children each ages 3, 4, and 5 who were born between 38 and 42 weeks gestation nd who were discharged with the mother will be recruited from a large newborn nursery (N=390). All children will be seen twice at a one year interval. Data analysis will focus on differences on major study variables between employed and nonemployed mother groups within gestational groups. Relationships among variables for each gestational group will be investigated with structural modeling techniques. In addition, LISREL will be used to explore these relationships over time. This study is important in building nursing knowledge about LBW children and their families. Knowledge gained will enable nurses to better advise mothers about the possible short and long term effects of their employment status and their EA/BC on their LBW or full term child's development.